Glimpses
by HesperideIsis
Summary: Oneshots from my Mage series. Primarily features Nausicaa and the Straw Hats, but Ama and Tsuki will show up as well. Pairings are: ZoroXOC, LawXOC, KiddXOC
1. Luffy

**One Piece does not belong to me~**

**There are going to be short looks into the lives of the Straw Hats and Nausicaa. Plus maybe some stuff from Sun Mage and Moon Mage!  
**

**Just a look at the minds of Luffy after Nausicaa joins his crew XD**

* * *

**Luffy**

Luffy's view on the world was simplistic as anyone who knew him could tell you.

His goal was simple. At least to him. To become King of the Pirates. That was what he had always wanted. The King of the Pirates would be the one with the most freedom on the seas. Luffy wanted it.

And to do that, he needed a crew. So he set out gathering one.

Zoro had been obvious. He had a great dream and was a powerful swordsman. As a First Mate, he was great too! Calm and steady, he had reminded Luffy of Benn Beckman from Shanks' crew. Zoro was clear-headed enough that he would be able to see if Luffy went wrong and strong enough that he could slap him back on the right path.

Plus, he was cool. That was always a good thing. So, Luffy had freed Zoro from the Marines and got him to join his crew.

Then, they had met Nausicaa. She had been cool too. And nice! She had given Luffy meat and he had liked her instantly. But she had been sad deep in her heart and he hadn't wanted to press. She had taken them to the village and Luffy had learned why she was so very sad and he hadn't liked it.

She was his friend and he had set out to lessen the loneliness in her. He still had to become King of the Pirates, though. To him, the answer had been clear: she would join his crew.

But, she didn't want to. Yet, she did. Luffy could see her desire to sail on the sea and her thirst for adventure. It was her leopards that held her to this island and she loved them, so Luffy didn't know what to do. Then, Luffy had learned she was a dancer and knew how to fight. He wanted her on his crew more than ever.

Next had come the blonde bastard who tore out his dancer's heart and smashed it to pieces. He killed her leopards and touched her until she would forever remember this incident and Luffy would always hate that asshole. He would have dealt with the bastard himself, but Nausicaa had wanted to do it and Luffy knew if she didn't, the bastard would haunt the nice girl forever.

So, Luffy stepped back and watched as Nausicaa tore the bastard to pieces and didn't interfere. Afterwards, she had come back to Sascha's body and he had known she was hurting. Keeping that hurt inside wasn't good and Luffy didn't like seeing his friends hurting. He had broken open the ice that had been covering her and he had held her as she cried.

The Straw Hat pirate had known the younger girl's heart had taken a beating that day. That it would take her time and care to heal. He hadn't cared about what others would consider weakness. She was his nakama and she would sail as part of his crew.

As Captain, he would do his part to help his dancer and he knew Zoro would too. The swordsman might hide it, but Luffy knew Zoro cared for her too.

The dance Nausicaa had danced the day they left was AWESOME! But it had been sad too. His dancer would miss this island, Luffy knew.

When she had come to him the first night after they had left the island, Luffy didn't say anything. He had held her, because she was nakama and she was hurting and he didn't want her hurting.

It had helped her a little. But Luffy had known she was still hurting and he had known it would take a long time for his dancer to heal. That was okay. They had all the time in the world.

He was going to become King of the Pirates, after all.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Zoro

**Second POV! Actually, Luffy and Zoro were suppose to be one chapter, but I decided to split them...**

**I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

**Zoro**

The green-haired young man had known Luffy would not be an easy Captain to follow.

He had seen it as he was tied up to that pole, starved and weak. Luffy would chase after the horizon and fly to the skies and journey deep under the seas. He would not care for risks and danger, would not take the easy path.

That was in part why he had chosen to join his crew. Zoro would never choose the easy path. He would fight his way to the top with blood, sweat, and tears and if he died, then so be it.

The other part that had compelled him to join the crazy kid's crew was the wildness in Luffy's eyes. The wildness and the ambition. Not that it could really be called that. When Luffy said he was going to become King of the Pirates, it wasn't a dream or anything like that. No, it was a fact. Like the sky was blue and grass was green, Luffy would become King of the Pirates.

He had set out with the boy and then they had come across Nausicaa.

Zoro had known immediately upon meeting her that the girl was dangerous. It was in her eyes, in her stance, in her fearlessness in facing down two strangers in the forest. It had helped that she had managed to deflect his slash. Not a lot of people in the East Blue could do that with a real sword, nevermind with a small dagger from a distance away.

He had known she was dangerous, yet hadn't discouraged his Captain from following after her. It was a decision made from logic and observation. They had been lost in the woods. Whether she was leading them to a trap or not, Nausicaa had been their best bet of getting to some sort of civilization. And for all that she was lethal and had threatened the two pirates with a knife, she hadn't felt bad to him. She had been protecting a cub, an innocent Zoro had attacked hastily, and he could respect her for that. Zoro was a swordsman and he relied on his instincts. They had told him she could be trusted.

Nausicaa had fed them and sent them to the village, where the two had learned that she had been isolated for years. The old grandma had told them that she hadn't harbored any ill-will towards the village despite the cruelty, and Zoro had wondered at that. Being 19 and having traveled around, he had learned that it was much easier to hate than not to hate. What sort of willpower would it have taken a 14 year old girl to not hate those who had all but abandoned her to the forest?

Really, the swordsman had not been surprised when Luffy had decided he wanted her on his crew. He hadn't had any objections either. She was strong, kind, and though she had shown a tendency to tease him, she would be a good asset to the crew.

When she had refused, he hadn't been surprised either. Not everyone wanted to go stomping all over the Grand Line with a Captain like Luffy. Maybe a little curious why she wouldn't want to leave her rotten village behind, but no surprise. Her reasons had startled him, though. And his approval of her as a crewmate had grown. Loyal, fiercely loyal, and unselfish. He hadn't known how Luffy would get her on the crew after that. Ironically, what would have made her a good nakama, prevented her from cutting her ties to the leopards.

Later, when he had asked her about her dream, for just a few seconds, she had looked lost. Lost and sad and terribly upset. He had backtracked quickly, but Nausicaa had laughed and told him about her dream: to be Legendary Summoner. As she had talked about the legend, Zoro had caught a glimpse of the same wildness he saw in Luffy and what he saw when he looked in the mirror.

It had surprised him how very similar her spirit had been to his, though it probably shouldn't have. Proud, untamable, and stronger than steel. That was what he had seen in her heart and Zoro had been lost as to how she had stayed on this small, peaceful island for so long.

When he had gone to sleep that night, he had known the copper-haired girl had been torn over what she should do. The next morning, he had seen her performance, both of them, and he had silently applauded his Captain's choice of nakama. For all that he was a moron, he really did have good taste.

Then had come Kashiwa and the Santoryuu user had wanted to slaughter the man for what he done to the fierce, wild girl. He had seen shock and he had seen disbelief in her eyes when he had freed her, but he had also seen the pain. The pain of being violated, of being helpless, of having to watch her companions die in front of her. Zoro had known girls were taken without their permission by bastards, but this was the first time he had seen it, the first time it had happened to someone he knew. That day, he had developed a vicious hatred of it.

When Nausicaa had lost her leopards and tore Kashiwa into shreds as revenge, Zoro had felt only quiet approval. He would have done the same if he had the chance to go as the bastard. When she had come back to them, he had seen the pieces of her heart shatter and he had silently vowed to gather up each precious piece and pierce them back together.

He had been amazed by her farewell dance, but had asked himself just how broken the girl was. He had faith she would heal, he had known her spirit was indomitable, but he didn't know what it would take. Would she survive the Grand Line like this?

Despite his doubts, he welcomed her as a crewmate and he comforted her when she needed it. Zoro was not comfortable with such contact, he had been by himself for a long time, but he would endure it for his nakama's sake. He consoled himself by considering it part of his training. If he couldn't train physically on such a small boat, he could overcome his mental issues.

To his relief, day by day, he could feel Nausicaa stabilizing and healing. It was slow-going, but he expected nothing less. Wounds of the heart healed far less quickly than those on the body.

She really did have a beautiful singing voice, though.

* * *

**Just a little POV! I'll do this each time someone joins the crew...XD Review!**


	3. Nami

**One Piece does not belong to me~**

**Oooh and go read my other stories and vote on my poll!**

**This is Nami's POV**

* * *

**Nami**

It had been for the treasure. Nami had paired up with the three idiots for the treasure.

It had been ridiculously easy actually. The three were strong, but they weren't all that smart. Luffy, the dumb captain, couldn't have outsmarted her if he had a thousand years. He wasn't all that bad for a pirate, she admitted grudgingly. He had saved Shushu and battled the lion and his moron of a master for the little dog. But still. He was a _pirate_. And pirates were not to be trusted.

When it came time to leave them, Nami was certain Luffy would want her to stay. He had already shown he was the persistent sort. She was equally certain he wouldn't be able to stop her. For god's sake, she had been able to tie him up and deliver him to Buggy with little to no effort! And if she hadn't gotten the key, he probably would have been stuck in that cage until he starved or something. No, Nami knew he wouldn't be able to stop her when she inevitably left.

His rubber abilities were strange, but she's deal with them. He'd make a great distraction while she went off to rob other pirates blind. The Captain was an idiot; he wouldn't care.

Then, there was the First Mate. Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter of the East Blue. She had heard of him, of course. And while he was as powerful as the rumors had whispered, he wasn't all that smart. Oh, he was suspicious of her, but he had followed the rubber idiot's decision without protest. And really, how did Luffy get Pirate Hunter Zoro on his crew? Yes, Luffy was powerful, but from what Nami had seen, Zoro wasn't the type of guy who would follow someone else. Yet, he had gone with Luffy's decisions without any rebellion or bitterness. It didn't make sense.

Yes, Zoro was rather powerful and not as dumb as his Captain, but Nami was confident she would be able to outsmart him too, when the time came. And the time would come. The three pirates were strong and honest and not-pirate-like, but she would leave them eventually. She always did.

She did wonder at the bond between Luffy and Zoro, though she knew she wouldn't stay long enough to figure it out. How did those two understand each other like that? It was inexplicable, unexplainable. It was as if the two had known each other for years, but Nami knew they had only met a few weeks ago.

Nausicaa wasn't exactly normal either. The girl could talk to animals and strong enough to take out a 20 million beri pirate. How did the girl even end up with the two other idiots anyway? She was younger than Nami. Surely there were better things to do than go along with an idiot for a Captain and a First Mate that went along with his Captain's every whim. Plus, she had a leopard cub named Naasir along with her. From what Nami had seen, Nausicaa loved the little animal. Why would she subject a cub to the dangers of piracy?

But, Nami had her secrets and her pasts, so she didn't ask why. Nausicaa seemed more sensible and intelligent than the other two self-proclaimed pirates, but she had gone along with Luffy's decision too. Had even welcomed her warmly. Nami still wasn't used to the kisses in the mornings.

Nami remained uncertain of why Nausicaa had accepted her into their little group so easily. The other girl probably knew she was going to use them, but she had never said anything about it. Nami only thought she did because sometimes the dancer would eye her with a quiet warning in her eyes. Nothing concrete, but it was there. Nami's life had hinged on her ability to read other people for years. She knew Nausicaa knew she was going to betray them one day. But, she did nothing.

That wasn't all that was strange. Luffy had shown a deep faith in his crew and Zoro was practically indifferent to everything but battle and booze. Yet, the two were more than a little protective of the younger girl. They watched over her. It was subtle, but Nami could see it. When Nausicaa stared out at the sea, silent, Luffy would inevitably bound up to her and drag her into a game. The first thing Zoro did when he woke up was glance over at her.

It could have been because she was a girl or even because she was younger. Nami had her doubts, though. There was too much intent in the boys' actions. Whatever they were protecting her from, it was more substantial than just vague fears. And for all that they were overprotective, the two hadn't stopped her from going off with Devin, the pirate who had boasted of a bounty higher than Buggy's. In fact, neither Luffy nor Zoro had shown an ounce of anything but confidence in the dancer's strength.

Nami was curious, but it wasn't her problem. She was going to be leaving after all. It didn't stop her eyes from bulging out when she looked out from her ship one morning and saw Nausicaa and Zoro cuddled up. None of the pirates had acted like it was anything unusual, so Nami hadn't known what to think. Were those two together? Or was it just a cuddle? She got her answer the next morning when she found Luffy wrapped around Nausicaa. Eventually, Nami had waved it off as a little innocent platonic affection.

Then, one night Nausicaa had woken up Nami. And the navigator had felt her blood chill at the younger girl's terrified ramblings. Men had tried to have their fun with Nami, but she was always too sly and sneaky for them. More than one person had felt up her chest or her butt, but none had been able to go further than that. The orange-head hated it, but accepted it. If that was what it took to get her village back, then so be it. But, Nausicaa, Nausicaa was innocent. Nami had been able to tell that from their first meeting. The green-eyed girl was innocent and sweet and so very _young_. It wasn't fair; the world wasn't fair.

Nami figured out why Luffy and Zoro were so protective of the dancer, why she sought out their comfort every night. And she felt like throwing up. That night, she had ended up holding Nausicaa until they were both asleep. The following day, Nami had shoved everything that happened last night into the darkest corner of her mind. It wasn't her problem, didn't concern her. And if from that day on, she started to look after Nausicaa a little more closely, than that was because she might be the only one smart enough to stop Nami from leaving.

She had only partnered up with the three pirates for treasure after all.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think!  
**

**And thanks to my betas~**


	4. Scumbag

**Me: One Piece does not belong to me!**

**Luffy: Well duh! I'm going to be the Pirate King!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* That wasn't what I meant, Luffy...**

**Nami: Who cares? Anyways, I've already formed a partnership with the idiot-**

**Luffy: She's our navigator!**

**Nami: Like hell I am!**

***In the background, Luffy rolls around on the floor with a big bump on his head.***

**Nami:...Like I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me *glares at Luffy* it's a few weeks after the Buggy thing, and we are all out at a bar, in a random island. Oh, and to understand this one, you should probably read Wild Mage. Otherwise, it won't much sense.**

***Turns to me*...Wait, am I going to get money for this? I am advertising your story!**

**Me: *laughs nervously* WOW, would you look at the time? Gotta go! Remember to review and vote in the poll, everyone! **

***Runs away with Nami chasing her, one fist raised high in the sky***

**...Now, let's get on with it~**

**Ino: So happy you like! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being the first to review!**

* * *

**Encounter**

"'Mi-chan.." Nausicaa spoke up, twisting her hands nervously. "Are you sure about this?

The older girl smiled reassuringly at her and waved a hand dismissively. The two girls were in an old bar on a small island, having arrived only a few minutes ago. Luffy and Zoro were sitting at a nearby table, drinking sake and eating meat and somehow, still managing to laugh uproariously. Nami rolled her eyes at them and took a sip of her red wine. "We'll be fine." She told the dancer.

Nausicaa frowned, but took her word for her it. Naasir slept by her seat at the counter, curled up into an adorably tiny little ball of fluffiness. The dancer gently lifted her glass of lightly spiced margarita. It was delicious.

"Hey, beautifuls." An unwelcome male voice said behind them a few minutes later, blatantly proving Nami wrong. Nausicaa stiffened, an instinctive response now to anyone but her nakama. Subtly, the thief placed a hand on her knee and turned to smile flirtatiously at the oaf behind them.

"Hello." Nami replied coyly, inwardly shuddering at the disgusting man currently ogling the girls. He was a large, lump of a man stuffed into a cheap suit with a full beard and a crooked nose.

Smiling in a way he probably thought was handsome, the oaf sat down on the seat next to Nami to Nausicaa's increasing discomfort. "How are you ladies doing tonight?"

Nami batted her eyes, mentally ticking off the list in her head. Let's see: big? check. dumb? check. wallet in pocket? check. perfect victim? check. "Well...our evening has been a bit disappointing..." She trailed off meaningfully discreetly removing her hand from Nausicaa.

The man leered lecherously. "Sweetie, how about I change that?" He placed a hand on her upper thigh to her disgust.

Nami felt the younger girl next to her go tense enough to break. By their feet, Naasir snapped his eyes open, a growl rumbling in his throat. She forced herself to smile charmingly at the oaf even as she deftly stole his wallet from his pocket and slid it into her own. Now, they just had to ditch the loser.

Before she could make a speedy departure and get Nausicaa and Naasir out, the dancer nervously took a sip of her drink. And immediately attracted the oaf's attention.

"Ooh!" He practically _drooled_. "And here's another beauty. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Nausicaa paled to a ghost-like palor and slowly set her margarita down. Nami noticed uneasily that her fingers were shaking. The glass touched the bar with a quiet chink and the copper-haired girl looked up to pin the stupid man with a firm if somewhat upset stare. "That's none of your business."

For a moment, the smile faded away from the man's face to show a truly furious expression that caused Nami and Nausicaa to flinch away. Naasir's hackles rose and he bared his teeth. And then he was smiling again, a smile that caused goosebumps to break over their skin.

"Come on now, love, don't be like that," And he was reaching for Nausicaa with both hands and Nami saw her eyes widen. Fear flickered on her face and in the dim light, something _glinted_ in her hands-

A rubber fist smashed into the dirty scumbag's face and Luffy landed easily next to his female nakama as the bastard went flying. His eyes were hard and the last time Nami was seen something like that on his face was when Buggy had pierced his hat. "**Don't touch my nakama.**"

"Nausicaa!" The sharp command caught the shocked navigator's attention and she turned around to see that Nausicaa was out of her seat. Zoro was behind her, arms wrapped around her arms and waist and for a split - practically hysterical - second, Nami thought Zoro was hugging her.

And then she saw the sharp blades in the dancer's hands and she realized that Zoro was _restraining_ her, not that Nausicaa was really struggling. Nami stared; she knew, she _knew_ that Nausicaa was dangerous, just as dangerous as Luffy and Zoro could be, but it was so easy to forget with how sweet and easygoing the younger girl was. Seeing her with two blades in her hands and lethal intent in her eyes was a brutal slap to the face.

"He's not worth it!" Zoro said furiously into her ear. She didn't respond, but began to shake even more violently. Eyes softening, he said more gently, "He's not worth it.

A heartbeat passed...another. Finally, Nausicaa relaxed from her combat position and her knives disappeared to wherever they came from. Now that the adrenaline had passed, the darkness and the fear took over.

Sensing her turmoil, Zoro carefully turned her around and the younger girl buried her face in his chest, trembling uncontrollably. The First Mate said nothing, but ran his fingers through her copper hair soothingly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at something behind Luffy.

Turning, Nami realized that Luffy had been watching the scene too. In his distraction, the bastard had gotten up and grabbed a broken glass from somewhere and was getting ready to swing it.

Before he could, Luffy casually turned and lashed out with a kick. Boom. The man went flying back against the wall.

Unfortunately, it turned out the douche had some friends and before long, it was a full-fledged bar fight. On the plus side, the action drew Nausicaa out of her funk. On the minus side...well there were a lot of negatives. Not that anyone but Nami cared.

Luffy and Zoro both freely participated, beating down guys left and right with ease. Eventually, even Nami got into it, slamming her staff on some son of a bitches heads. Nausicaa hugged Naasir to her chest protectively, but still effortlessly beat anyone stupid enough to have a go at her.

Later, Nami didn't bother scolding Luffy and Zoro for being reckless. She was starting to understand what it meant to be a Straw Hat Pirate, not that she would ever admit it out loud. Nakama looked out for each other. It was that simple...and that complicated.

* * *

**Phew! That turned out longer than I thought! Review, y'all! I love reviews. They're my soul food.**

**Ooh and vote in the poll on my page! Thnxs to all my betas!** **Even if they are sorta dead to the world right now...^_^lll**


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**After Usopp joins! I do not own One Piece! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sleeping Arrangements**

The youngest girl on board had come a long way since Luffy and Zoro had first persuaded her, but that didn't mean she had fully recovered.

By now, both Luffy and Zoro were so accustomed to her presence in the dead of the night, neither woke up when she settled next to them.

Usopp hadn't lived in danger long enough, his senses weren't sharp enough, that he woke up when the door of the men's room swung open gently.

The copper-haired girl quietly slipped in, closing the door behind her. Her sharp eyes quickly sought our her male nakama and she managed a small smile despite the remnants of her nightmare threatening to drag her back into the abyss.

Sometime in the night, Luffy had kicked off his pillows and was now scratching his belly and muttering something about meat. Zoro, arms and legs splayed out hazardously, was snoring loudly. Usopp shifted restlessly, sleep talking about an ancient warrior and seven dragons.

She shook her head in fond exasperation and crossed the room. The men's room was much more crowded than the women's and far more messy, but she knew that none of the boys minded.

Stepping over a pile of dirty clothes- she didn't want or need to know what and whose they were - she carefully rearranged Luffy's blankets. She lightly brushed Usopp's hair back and slid into Zoro's hammock. He turned and flung an arm around her wait, only barely waking up. Pulling her close, he muttered, "Go to sleep, Wildcat."

Nausicaa obeyed, smiling helplessly at that ridiculous nickname.

The peace was broken the next morning when Usopp woke up, stretched, glanced at the two, and screamed loud enough that Kaya could probably hear him back in her mansion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

**Review, darn it!**


End file.
